Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Friendship Is Our Destiny!
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Friendship Is Our Destiny! is an animated spin-off TV series on Hasbro's The Hub, now known as Discovery Family. The show was developed for television by the same writers who made My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The series takes place in Treasure Town from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, now newly improved and with more Pokemon. It will be much like My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The series stars a male Pikachu from Las Degas. He is given a task of learning about friendship while meeting new Pokemon; good and/or bad. Along with his new friends, they go on adventures, solve problems, and learn about the way of friendship. Characters The guild members from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky are the same, except some are replaced with other Pokemon and there's also new members. * Pikachu: The main protagonist. He studies extensively. He has a love of books and has a knack for organization. * Croagunk: An athletic and strong Pokemon. He is dependable, always willing to help anyone in any matter. He speaks with a Southern accent. Sometimes, he'll act stubborn and let it get the better of him. * Pignite: He replaces Dugtrio. An athletic Fire-type Pokemon. He's adventurous and likes to take risks. Though he's brave, he has many hidden fears. * Nuzleaf: Replacing Diglett, he is an athletic Pokemon. He is not quick to anger unless if provoked by anyone who takes advantage of his helpfulness. He is also reliable and always there to help. * Loudred: An athletic Pokemon. Very brave and bold, and also mischievous and proud. He has several hidden fears in himself that he can't handle. Though he's not always on his best behavior, he still has a kind heart and is there for his friends when they need him. * Munchlax: Pikachu's partner, he has a funny demeanor. He's extremely outgoing and a bit random. He enjoys singing and playing tricks. He tends to be giggly. * Sunflora: A hyperactive Pokemon. She is giddy, and a bit sensitive. When she becomes depressed, she turns into a grayish color. * Snover: Replacing, Bidoof, he is very stylish. Though he enjoys being in the spotlight, he is always there to help his friends. * Chansey: Replacing Chimecho, she speaks in a Mid-Atlantic accent. She is a professional fashion designer. She is very beautiful and has great interest in fasion designing. She often considers herself as a proper lady. * Corphish: He speaks in a quiet, soft voice. He is sweet, gentle, and kind, but often extremely shy and timid around others. But, he can become forceful and assertive if anyone attempts to threaten his friends. He is fearful of many things. Though he's a Water-type, he can't swim well. Most Pokemon seem to find him very cute. * Chatot: Helper of the guild leader and speaking with a mild English accent, he is very calm and has lots of intelligence. He's also graceful and kind with a selfness nature. * Wigglytuff: Leader of the guild, he is usually very kind, patient, and understanding. He's also somewhat crazy and very active. Secondary Characters Important Characters * Magnezone: He is a stereotypical cop; always has his coffee and donut and a bit lazy. He's also shown to be a mild-mannered and understanding Pokemon. Though he's lazy, he's always there for anyone when they're in danger. * Lopunny: She is a teacher in the Treasure Town Preschool. She is very excitable and loves to teach her students. * Lugia - The mayor of Treasure Town. He speaks with a strong British accent. He's gentle, understanding, and sometimes a bit mischievous. Preschool Kids (Main) * Togepi: He is presented as the leader of his friends. He is the most level-headed of the group, making him the voice of reason. * Magby: He's very thoughtful and a bit clumsy. He has a talent for singing and songwriting but prefers not to sing in public. * Whismur: Unlike her older brother, she is cowardly and introverted. She is very sensitive and tends to cry alot. * Larvitar: He is hotheaded and adventurous, brave and highly optionated. Though he's bold, many things scare him. Celebrities There are a number of celebrities in the newly improved Treasure Town. Here they are: The Pranksters The Pranksters are a group of Pokemon that are known for cracking jokes and performing comical skits. They're also known as comedians. They reside in a circus tent. The members are: * Meowth '- The leader of The Pranksters * '''Wobuffet '- The clown. * '''Cacnea - The joker. (also a Treasure Town Preschool student) * Koffing - The trick-playing. * Dustox - The hilarious. * Gurdurr - The silly. * Ekans - The jumpy. * Arbok - The crazy. The Poke-Tones The Poke-Tones are a group of Pokemon that are known for their best songs and musical entertainment; most of them are final evolutions of other Pokemon. They reside in a mansion. The members are: * Dragonite - The lead vocalist. * Charizard - The guitarist. * Tyranitar - The drummer. * Grovyle - Guitarist + back up vocalist. * Magmortar - The pianist. Night Clubers The Night Clubers are a group of Pokemon known for setting up very fun night parties. The members consist of most Ghost Pokemon from the 1st Generation to the 4th Generation. They're also the "wake-up callers", because sometimes they sing songs early in the morning to brighten everyone's morning. * Dusknoir - The party host. * Gengar - The co host. * Haunter - The entertainer. * Gastly - Second entertainer. * Mismagius - Third entertainer. * Banette - Fourth entertainer. * Drifloon - Balloon maker. * Drifblim - Balloon maker. * Misdreavus - Balloon maker. * Duskull - The DJ. Water Park Buddies The Water Park Buddies are a group of water-type Pokemon who are known for making the best water in the world. * Blastoise - Main host * Slowking - Co host * Slowbro - Water park entertainer * Slowpoke - Water park entertainer The Legendaries The Legendaries are legendary Pokemon that keep the world a safe place. Music Like The Adventures of Dumb Pokemon, this spin-off features music soundtracks from the Pokemon anime, and music from most Super Mario games. Episodes List of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Friendship Is Our Destiny!Category:Fanon Series